Social networking applications are becoming the most popular applications installed in mobile terminals, such as smartphones, tablet computers, ebook readers, or palm computers. A social networking application may be an instant messaging application, an instant voice application, a microblog application, a dating community application, or the like.
These social networking applications, in general, provide a function of sharing information. For example, after user A shares a piece of information, all or a partial of friends of user A can receive the shared information, where all or the partial of friends refer to those who have permission to view information shared by user A, or those who follow user A, or the like. In current social networking applications, user A needs to manually forward the acquired information. A friend of user A then acquires the information through a sharing platform of a social networking application, and determines whether to further forward the information shared by user A. If the friend of user A determines to further forward the information, the friend needs to select content to be forwarded, and manually edit and forward the content. In such a process, different users need to make individual decisions as to whether to share the viewed information further with other people, and thus, information propagation is relatively slow.
The present application provides a method of binding the first user and at least the second user. Therefore, information sent from the first user can be shared automatically with the friends of the second user and the second user as well. The second user does not need to manually select the friends to share the information sent from the first user, and therefore, information can be shared faster and more efficiently in the users of the social networking application. Further, as the friends to be shared are bound users, the present application can provide secure and complete sharing among the bound users.